


Follow your dreams

by myarmada



Series: Quick write drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Teenlock, sherlock/john, what is editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmada/pseuds/myarmada
Summary: John is getting ready to leave for the military but he has to confront Sherlock first.





	Follow your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick write because I'm getting back into writing. Please don't expect anything from this.

John’s heart was pounding as we made his way up the stairs to Sherlock’s shabby flat. The calming sounds of science equipment and Mrs. Hudson vacuuming downstairs the antithesis to his bubbling insides. It would be fine. Sometimes you are meant to take jumps. To explore the unknown around you and go in without looking back. To not worry about all the consequences. And how could he ignore his heart? What told him to make that jump and accept the consequences. But his heart also told him no to. To stay safe and here. Don’t try to change his for once stable life. 

A deep breath. Another step up. A deep breath. A step closer to Sherlock. A deep breath. Open the door. A deep breath. Speak.

“Sherlock. I-. I’m leaving. I’m going to join the military. Work as a medic out on the field.”

The taller man looked up from his work once the words finally registered in his head. His experiment was still over the fire, the water bubbling cheerfully over the flame. 

“You’re going to go?”

“...Yes?”

“Why are you unsure?”

John looked down at his scuffed shoes, why was he unsure? He had known that this was what he needed to do. What he wanted to do.

“Because I expected you to be upset. I expected you to argue.”

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m making a career that doesn’t exist John. You really think that I’m going to try and argue with you over something you want? It’s idiotic and I don’t agree with this choice. You’re running away from your family because of your father. Because of your rebel sister. Because you’re scared of being happy. But go. Be a soldier and have the adventure. Go after what you want.”

John was shaking as Sherlock spoke. This is what he had prepared for. What he expected. But Sherlock was still letting him go. Sure he was calling him out without thinking through his words first, deducing everything and recalling every piece of info that could lead to this decision. Yet he wasn’t saying no. 

Making his way to the dingy chair that he always used, John took a long time to gather himself before speaking softly again.

“I’m leaving next month.. Taking a train out to the camp. And then I’ll probably go to the middle east. Or where ever it is they send me to. I… I’ll write to you, whenever I can. You still need someone to remind you to eat. Or that the world exists outside of this flat. And I hope I don’t have to write to Lestrade to keep an eye on you while I’m gone.”

Sighing, the taller man went back to his work, turning off the flame that had been roaring during their whole exchange.

“And just when I thought I would miss your presence you never cease to amaze me. Have you told your family yet?”

“No.”

“Will you tell them?”

“No.”

“Alright. Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“Yes.”

John looked up at the tall consulting detective. He was going to do it. He was going to follow his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So. If it was horrible... let me know..


End file.
